Attractive Black Coffee
by Lady Darlings
Summary: A ShikaIno CoffeeShop/Youtube AU.


**Title: Attractive Black Coffee**

**Author: Lady Darlings**

**Author's Note: This was originally going to be a one-shot but I wanted to post it as soon as possible (especially since Naruto just ended) and I haven't finished writing it yet. But I had this idea in class today and this happened. **

**If you don't mind, will you tell me what you think?**

**(Warning: might be OOC. And Plot-less. HAHA)**

**This will probably be either a two or three parter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: ShikaIno. Coffee shop/Youtube AU.**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Good Morning to you all! I hope everyone's been having a nice week.  
><em>_It's me, Ino again and I thought I'd do something new today.  
>Instead of just a usual make up tutorial, today's going to be a 'Get Ready with Ino' day!<br>So if you want to go ahead and get ready with me this morning, stay tuned."_

* * *

><p>"Good Morning! Welcome to Konoha Café." A bright voice called out as two new customers walked in – a blond tall female along with a slouching yet obviously man.<p>

"Stop being such a lazy ass, Nara."

"Troublesome. Why the hell did you drag me to a coffee shop at 7 am in the morning?" the man with the spiky ponytail grumbled while scratching the back of his neck with one hand and carrying a messenger bag with the other.

"Coffee might help you stay awake." The blond reasoned. She was tall, even without the 3-inch heels she was currently wearing. Professionally dressed, even her purse and briefcase looked brand new. She walked up to the counter, glancing at the menu.

He grumbles louder, though not without following her. "A bit of sleep would have helped a lot more."

"We need to be work on this case Shikamaru. I refuse to lose this."

"Whatever."

The barista at the counter waited patiently as she watched her two new customers bicker at each other. Her bright violet painted nails tapped on the counter as she debated on asking them for their order. When the tall blond turned to look at her, the barista asked, "Hello. I'm Ino, what would you like to order today?"

"Coffee please. Black. And can you make that To-Go?" The woman says.

"Make that two." Added the man.

"Of course! That'll be $5.87." Ino answered brightly.

The man lightly pushed the woman's card away as she was about to pay. "Troublesome but the woman shouldn't have the pay."

He hands Ino his credit card.

The woman smirks.

Ino chuckles, "That's chivalrous of you." She swipes the card through the reader and while she waited for the receipt to print out, she went and got their drinks ready.

"Have we met somewhere before?" The woman asked, lightly scrutinizing Ino.

Ino turned to look at her, "I don't think so. I don't even know your name."

"Temari."

The blond barista shook her head, "I'm sorry. I don't know a 'Temari'." She then capped the two drinks and handed them over on a tray. "Here are your coffees. And your receipt."

"Thank you very much!"

She flashes them another grin.

The man gives her a small smile in return and softly says, "Thanks Ino."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_It's time for Q & A with I, Ino. That was kind of lame isn't it?"  
>She laughs.<br>"Anyways, I went through all my social media to pull out the most asked questions and the first one is…"_

_She lightly raps on her table to drumroll._

_"__Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_She laughs.  
>"You guys, Is this really the most asked question?"<br>She shook her head. _

_"__No.  
>But I did see an attractive man today at work.<br>I admit he wasn't my usual type, but he was attractive, in his own way you know?  
>Do I know his name? Sadly, no. But I hope he remembers mine."<em>

* * *

><p>They come in again after a few days—Ino, while making some lattes, notes that it's been 3 days- both carrying more books and folders than before. Before walking over to the counter, they walked over to an empty corner and settled their things.<p>

Temari glared at her partner, "Go get us some coffee."

"It's not my fault that you forgot what to say today." He retorts, almost lazily.

"Go get me some caffeine Nara."

Not wanting to argue anymore, he stood up and walked to the counter. Instead of Ino, it was a man with a grin, "Hey, what can I get for ya?"

Ino couldn't help interrupting, "Two black coffees again?"

He turns to her, "Yeah. Hey Ino."

She smiles at him, "Hello."

He must have realized that she didn't know his name because he says, "Its Shikamaru" right after.

She walks over to the counter with two black coffees in large mugs, lightly shoves her co-worker (who was amusedly staring at the two) and hands it to him. "Hello Shikamaru." Glancing up, she notes out loud, "That's quite a mouthful."

He chuckles while grabbing the hot coffees from her hands, "$5.87?"

"Yes please."

Her co-worker watches with a pointed look as Shikamaru hands her his credit card and she swipes it. He just shook his head.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem Shi-ka-ma-ru."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hello! It's time for a hair tutorial!  
><em>_Today, I'll be showing you how to do Rapunzel's hair from 'Tangled'.  
>Have you seen Tangled?<br>If not, you should definitely go and watch it!  
>On a side note, remember that attractive guy I mentioned before in my last video?<br>I got a name!"  
>She laughs, "Although I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend.<br>But hey, a girl can dream right?"_

* * *

><p>They appear daily for a couple of days, always carrying more books and folders and looking more ragged and tired. One of the days, instead of sporting her usual ponytail hairstyle, Temari had all her hair bunned at the top of her head. Each time, Shikamaru comes up to the counter and orders two black coffees and lightly chats with Ino, no matter who's at the counter. He does learn that her co-worker's name is Kiba and he's new.<p>

He also learns that when Temari and he work at the café, Ino comes along to refill their empty coffee mugs. He didn't notice at first, but he did note the not-so-empty mug and a whiff of lavender. The second time, he catches her switching the empty mugs to a filled mug. Shikamaru had looked up at her and said, "Thank you."

She granted him a smile in return.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hello YouTube! Ino here. How are you?  
>I've been getting quite a lot of requests to how I manage my extremely Rapunzel-like hair every night and morning<br>so I thought I'd show you the hair products I use, pretty much daily.  
>Does that sound exciting? No?<br>Well, I'll give you news! Attractive guy smiled at me.  
>Yep you heard me YouTube world! The attractive man knows I exist and smiles at me!"<br>She laughs, "I know. I have a pretty shallow sense of happiness.  
>But if the guy you had a crush on smiled at you, wouldn't you be pretty happy too?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru, you aren't going to put your stuff down first?" Temari asked, confused.<p>

"Hold up."

Shikamaru walked up to the counter, eyes searching. Kiba, at the front, grinned at him, "Two black?"

"Ino's not here today?"

As Kiba grabbed the two mugs, he says lightly, "Nope. She had some big project at school today so I took her shift. Nice of me right?"

"Here you go – two black coffees."

"I haven't even ordered yet but thanks." Shikamaru hands him a ten-dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"No problem." Kiba then scratched the back of his neck before saying, "Hey dude. You know she goes to your university?"

"I do, now."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hi YouTube! Sorry it's been awhile.  
>I've been swamped with tests and reports, so much that I didn't even get to see attractive guy in two days!<br>Sad isn't it?" She laughs, "But I'm still here to deliver you with some of my tips in life to stay positive about yourself!  
>I was debating on what to film today and I thought, why not food?<br>As you know, I try very hard to be healthy.  
>So today, I'll be showing you how to cook what I'll be eating for dinner tonight!<br>Stay tuned !__"_


End file.
